


Амортенция для Тёмного лорда

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Кто ж знал, что Волдеморт не чувствует вкус Амортенции.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 11





	Амортенция для Тёмного лорда

— Люц, ты в своем уме? — шипел Северус не хуже Нагайны. — Повелитель убьет нас, помяни мое слово!

— Завтра Первое апреля. Лорд обещал розыгрыши. И мы поучаствуем. Будет весело. Посмеемся в полночь. Если Повелитель не уйдет раньше.

— Лорд убьёт нас в пять минут первого, — процедил Снейп. — И сам посмеётся.

— Не будь занудой, Сев, — расхристанный Малфой, сидевший в кресле, еле удерживал бокал с вином, чтобы тот не упал. — Я сам покаюсь перед Лордом. Первым. Более того, прикрою тебя.

— Ладно, — сдался Северус. — Тащи котёл. Будем варить Амортенцию.

— А волос Поттера у тебя есть?

Снейп пошуршал пакетиками трав в карманах своей мантии, нащупал легчайший из них и с победоносным кличем поднес к носу Малфоя. Тот медленно моргнул, восстанавливая зрение после знатной попойки.

— Откуда взял? — удивился Люциус.

— Дамблдор требует для Поттера варить зелье подчинения на индивидуальной основе. В Хогвартсе директор постоянно берет у него кровь и колдует с ней. Мне достаются волосы. Только летом мальчишка остаётся на месяц без присмотра, но на свой день рождения непременно принимает тройную порцию зелья подчинения, чтобы не сорвался с Дамблдоровского крючка.

— Замечательно, — лениво протянул Люциус. — Дамблдор спаивает Поттера для себя, а мы Тёмного Лорда для Поттера. Я нахожу такую иерархию несправедливой.

— Я тоже, — икнул Северус. — Может, ещё получится повеселиться.

— За нас, — чокнулся бокалом Люциус.

— За нас, — ответил Северус.

***  
К сожалению Снейпа, первое апреля выпало на понедельник, и ему не удалось участвовать в розыгрышах Пожирателей. После первого урока у пятикурсников Гриффиндора и Слизерина он мечтал об отпуске на Багамах, так как обстановка в классе была весьма напряженной. Гриффиндорцы рыдали от смеха, а слизеринцы крепко держали волшебные палочки, ожидая проклятий от своих вечных врагов. Дело в том, что какой-то юный гений гриффиндорец наколдовал на спине Снейпа белую надпись «Снейп и Малфой — пидоры». Снейп эффектно поворачивался, взмахивая мантией, но видел только каменные лица учеников. Никто не осмеливался сообщить Снейпу о первоапрельской шутке. Лишь к обеденному часу, когда Снейп шел в Большой зал и встретился в дверях с Дамблдором, уступая ему дорогу, он увидел лукавые смешинки в его глазах, спрятанные за очками-половинками.

— Северус, у тебя спина белая.

— Не смешно, — проворчал профессор зельеварения.

— Я серьезно, посмотри! — и тут же Дамблдор наколдовал два зеркала друг против друга.

Взглянув на себя, Северус вспыхнул от ярости, как свечка на ветру.

— Сто баллов с Гриффиндора! — рявкнул он. — Поттер!

Он пошел по направлению к месту наглого заносчивого мальчишки, как вдруг предплечье опалило огнем. Он повернулся к учительскому столу и незаметно коснулся своей руки. Дамблдор кивнул, негласно отпуская от послеобеденных уроков.

— Горгулья забери Альбуса, — проклинал Северус, жалея пропущенный обед. Он мгновенно забыл об испорченной мантии и поспешил к месту аппарации.

— Праздники, — прокомментировал Снейп, когда услышал смех и веселые разговоры, раздававшиеся со всех комнат Малфой-мэнора.

— Праздники, — откликнулся Люц, простаивая у стены, ведущей в кабинет Темного Лорда. В руках он держал бокал с вином, и Северуса накрыло дежавю, когда вчера они вдвоем продумывали шутку над своим Повелителем.

— Мой Лорд, — поприветствовал Снейп, когда зашёл в кабинет.

— Северус, я ждал только тебя, — прошелестел Лорд.

— Да, мой Лорд, — поклонился Снейп.

Перепив вчера вина с Люциусом, сегодня Северусу не хотелось развлекаться. Понедельник всё-таки. Он зажал сквозь ткань мантии антипохмельное зелье. Северус смутно помнил, что вчера варил Амортенцию для Тёмного Лорда. Он взглянул на Люциуса. Тот слегка улыбался и непринужденно рассказывал историю про одного из своих предков. Люциус знал их множество, и Лорд слушал его с видимым удовольствием.

Наконец Люциус налил содержимое из трёх бутылок, стоявших на столе, в бокалы. Из одной, уже начатой, Люц пил сам, вторая предназначена была Северусу, и он узнал богатый вкус бургундского, третья…

— Люциус, превосходное вино, — похвалил Лорд. — Шоколад, кофе и запах кожи…

На мгновение Люциус остановился, но мгновенно взял себя в руки, улыбаясь почему-то Северусу.

— Я такое вино пил лишь однажды, — произнес Волдеморт, — идеальный день, идеальное свидание, идеальное убийство.

Северус закашлялся.

— Северус, у тебя спина белая, — хохотнул Люц, прочитав надпись на мантии. Снейп окаменел — он совершенно забыл о чертовом предмете одежды! Но Люциус был идеальным хозяином и позвал домовика, приказав немедленно вычистить мантию.

Когда Люц вышел, Лорд позвал шипением Нагайну, и та обвила ноги Снейпа.

— Признайся, Северус, признайся…

— Мне не в чем признаваться, — машинально ответил Снейп, уставившись в прикрытые пленкой глаза змеи. — Во всем виноват Дамблдор.

— С-с-согласен, — прошипел Лорд. Внезапно его настроение изменилось и он загрустил: — Эйвери от страха умер. Белла призналась, что беременна, только не знает, от какого из Лестрейнджей. Люциус сообщил, что положил на мой счёт пять тысяч галлеонов. Долохов рассказал, что женился. Только ты не сообщил ничего нового. Неужели нет ни одного грешка или проделки?

— Я вчера варил Амортенцию, — смутно припомнил Снейп. — Но не помню для кого.

— Для Поттера? — заблестели глаза Лорда. — Он принадлежит мне. Я убью его!

Лорд вскочил с кресла и принялся менять шагами комнату.

— Надо заманить Поттера в Министерство. Посмотреть в его зелёные глаза и укусить за нижнюю губу, чтобы капелька крови потекла по подбородку, затем по шее и груди и достигла розовых сосков. Затем я оближу сосок и укушу, чтобы он затвердел, а Поттер замер и выдохнул от удовольствия. После этого я перевяжу его веревками на манер шибари и заставлю кончить от одних только поцелуев. Потом возьму самый острый нож и отрежу по фаланге пальцы на руках. Заставлю плакать, потому что убью его друзей. Уничтожу Дамблдора и Поттера!

Мерлин мой, что Лорд несёт?! Он выпил бормотуху?

— Люц, что ты ему подсунул? — прошептал Снейп, когда вернулся Малфой.

— Твою Амортенцию, — пожал плечами Люциус.

— Он ее не почувствовал, — удивился Снейп. — Если Лорд узнает, его месть будет страшной!

— Да! — величественно отозвался Волдеморт. — Моя месть страшна! Я уничтожу Поттера!

Похоже, одержимость Поттером грозилась превратиться в маниакальную. Снейп только пожал плечами. Перепутать любовь с ненавистью мог только Темный Лорд, который не верил в любовь принципиально. Впервые на своем веку Снейп пожалел мальчишку.

— С-с-северус! — остановился Лорд. — Я приказываю тебе перестать думать о Поттере. О нем буду думать только я!

С трудом сдерживаясь от смеха, Северус поклонился.

— Поттер, Поттер, Поттер, — бормотал Лорд Волдеморт. — Ловушка готова. Поттера ждёт сюрприз!

Это было уже в конце мая. Одержимость Поттером, вспыхнув однажды, разгорелась ярким синим пламенем незамутненной ненависти. Лорд вызывал Снейпа по любому поводу и в любое время. Он расспрашивал своего шпиона по любому поводу — узнать любимые цветы Гарри, название любимой книги. После романтических мечтаний он размышлял, каким пыткам он подвергнет Поттера. И все это перемежалось эротическими фантазиями самого Лорда. Он не заметил, что был отравлен любовным зельем, потому что благодаря Амортенции, которую мать подливала отцу, и, соответственно, передалось по наследственности, он не чувствовал ее вкуса и запаха.

Без возможности увидеть объект воздыханий любовная связь крепла и развивалась. Северус с облегчением понёсся в Министерство за Поттером. Наконец-то Волдеморт увидит свое счастье!

Гарри дрался, как лев. Достаточно было пяти минут боя с Пожирателями, как появился Волдеморт. Дамблдор опоздал, и непримиримые противники сцепились в схватке. Палочки искрились, обжигая владельцев, вспыхивали неизвестные заклятия… Пожиратели вяло отбивались от Армии Дамблдора, наблюдая за поединком Гарри и Волдеморта.

— Экспеллиармус! — крикнул не вовремя Поттер. Казалось, сейчас Волдеморт ему перережет какую-нибудь конечность, но Поттер его опередил. Молниеносно палочка вырвалась из руки Волдеморта и отлетела в сторону. Тот кинулся на Гарри с голыми руками, чтобы придушить. Поттер не ожидал натиска грубой силы и рухнул на ступеньки, пересчитывая спиной их количество. Волдеморт душил его. Ярость исказила его лицо. Поттер барахтался в длинных руках и ногах Волдеморта. Не в силах вырваться, он сделал единственную вещь, которую мог сделать, — поцеловал своего злейшего врага.

Волдеморт застыл, оглушенный. Более того, замерли все. Даже злобный Блэк и беременная Белла перестали кружить вокруг Арки смерти.

Понимание ситуации произошло, будто на бумаге ластиком стёрли каракули и стали рисовать шедевр.

— Гарри Поттер! — прошептал Волдеморт. — Гарри! — и поцеловал в ответ.

Поцелуй длился и длился. Никто не смел нарушить фееричность момента. Только когда появился Дамблдор, Гарри Поттер отпрянул от Самого Темного волшебника на свете.

— Отвали, ты! — сразу же изменилось лицо Гарри, и он вскочил на ноги.

— Том, отпусти мальчика, — мягко произнес Дамблдор. — Сразись со мной.

— Ты — мой, Гарри Поттер, — твердо произнес Волдеморт, не обращая внимания на старика. — Я тебя никому не отдам, даже Снейпу.

Все присутствующие невольно взглянули на шпиона Светлой стороны. По его спине потекли струйки пота. «Убьют», — догадался Снейп. Никому не хотелось доставать Поттера из Снейповой постели, и палочки членов Ордена Феникса первыми качнулись в его сторону.

— Артур, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, и глава клана Уизли устыдился своему порыву убить Снейпа. Он же думал женить Гарри на Джинни!

Члены Ордена Феникса один за другим опустили палочки. Когда послышался шум, и в комнату Смерти стали заходить Авроры во главе со Скримджером и Фаджем, Волдеморт поспешил исчезнуть. В последнюю минуту Снейп увидел ошарашенное лицо Министра, и в свою очередь аппарировал к Хогвартсу. Не место шпиону светиться.

***

На следующий день Северус наблюдал, как за завтраком Поттеру две сипухи доставили коробку.

— Сириус, кажется, прислал, — пробормотал Альбус.

— Не думаю, — не удержался от шпильки Снейп.

Девочки-гриффиндорки ахнули, когда Гарри открыл коробку. Там располагался букет роз, белых и розовых. Они не казались шедевром флористики, зато их оценил рыжий дружок Поттера, запихнув в рот сразу три розовых бутона. Это был чудесный десерт, о чем сразу сообщила Грейнджер.

— Мерзость какая, — содрогнулся Снейп, увидев, что нежнейший крем, находящийся внутри розовых бутонов, растекся по лицу обжоры.

Гарри прочитал открытку, лежащую внутри коробки, и Снейп даже со своего места увидел, что тот покраснел.

— Тебе ещё только предстоит узнать, на что способен Темный Лорд, — пробормотал Снейп, откусывая круассан. — Это только начало.

***

Оставшиеся две недели до каникул совы присылали не только кулинарные шедевры, но и цветы, открытки с любовными стихами, мягкие игрушки и сердечки. Северус со своего места за учительским столом старался не упустить ни одного жеста, ни одного взгляда Гарри Поттера. Апофеозом посылок стал бюст Вольтера. Грейнджер пощупала столь странный подарок и сказала только одно слово: «шоколад». Гарри улыбнулся и разрешил попробовать Вольтера всем Гриффиндорцам. Северус только хмыкнул.

Вообще-то реакция Поттера была предсказуема. Он сначала проверял пищу на яды и чары, но все было чисто. Вот только рыжий друг раскручивал Поттера делиться потрясающими десертами. Северусу не нравилась рыжая часть Гриффиндорского Трио, и ему было противно, когда изысканная сладкая красота попадала в рот невоспитанному плебею. Сам же Поттер не был отягощен совестью или ненавистью по отношению к еде и спокойно поглощал ее.

***

Северус переживал за лето. В распоряжении Волдеморта и его самого был только месяц до 31 июля. Это было время для того, чтобы Волдеморт завоевал сердце Гарри Поттера. Поэтому Снейп охранял мальчишку. Он наблюдал с раннего утра, как Поттер выносил мусор, и сидел до позднего вечера, когда мальчишка поливал цветы и газон, уставшие под ярким и палящим солнцем.

Снейп наблюдал в течение недели, как Поттер хирел и мрачнел. Как зельевар с колдомедицинским образованием, Снейп порывался обследовать мальчишку. Налицо ломка от зелья подчинения, выпиваемая галлонами в Хогвартсе. Казалось, в школе оно присутствовало во всех напитках, что пил Гарри, — в тыквенном соке, чае, кофе и какао.

На второй неделе Северус не выдержал. Под чарами невидимости он прошел в комнату Гарри и добавил антидот в бутылку с водой, которая стояла на подоконнике. Стояла жаркая погода, неудивительно, что Поттер держал воду для питья в удобном месте. Он понаблюдал, как Гарри выпил воду с бутылки и отключился на несколько часов. К вечеру Гарри встал и отряхнулся, как щенок. Гарри сразу стал естественней и непринуждённей. Он улыбнулся тете, подмигнул Дадли и вызвался помогать дяде Вернону в гараже. Вечером Снейп наблюдал, как Вернон, перемежая свою речь матами, обучал Поттера вождению автомобиля.

— Значит, все не так безнадежно, — резюмировал Снейп, проведя аналогию между своим отцом и Верноном Дурслем.

Когда до дня рождения Гарри оставалось десять дней, на Тисовую улицу четыре заявился Волдеморт. Лицо оставалось змеиноподобным, хищным и весьма кровожадным. Тетя Петунья охнула, открыв дверь злодею.

— Мне нужен Гарри Поттер, — спокойно произнес Темный Лорд. — Я приглашаю его на свидание.

Тетушка сползла по стеночке. Дадли ойкнул и умчался в свою комнату. Сам же Гарри едва удержался от проклятий, и только наличие волшебной палочки в сундуке, а не в кармане, заставило его только вопросительно уставиться на бывшего врага. Он ещё помнил вкус губ Волдеморта на своих губах, почти целомудренный язык, ворвавшийся в его рот, и лишь слегка поглаживавший его собственный. Он до сих пор чувствовал крепкие мышцы Волдеморта под мантией и был не против испытать снова восхитительное ощущение близости с его телом. Сам же Волдеморт с удовлетворением отметил золотистый загар торса Гарри и его сильные руки. Северус из своего укрытия видел, как уши Гарри полыхают от внезапного внимания к собственной персоне.

— Гарри, Гарри, — вкрадчиво с придыханием говорил Волдеморт, когда они устроились в маленьком кафе в центре Литл- Уингинга, выполненное в древнеегипетском стиле. — Тебя так легко обмануть.

— Вы меня убьете? — ощетинился Поттер.

— Северус, подойди.

Шпион до мозга костей, наблюдавший за парочкой, Северус подошёл и наклонил голову в качестве приветствия.

— Северус был телохранителем все это время, — произнес Волдеморт, в то же время Поттер бросил любопытный взгляд на профессора. — Я тебе хочу открыть одну тайну, и ты сам решишь, на какой ты стороне хочешь быть. Согласен?

Поттер испуганно уставился на Снейпа. Он никому из них не доверял, но проверить лояльность Волдеморта стоило.

Снейп с облегчением отметил, что его Повелитель не одержим и маниакальный блеск в глазах отсутствует. Похоже, любовное зелье выветрилось.

Волдеморт научил Поттера диагностическим чарам несколькими взмахами палочки, и тот узнал, что на протяжении пяти лет подвергался ментальным атакам и внушению, отравлению несколькими зельями опознанными как зелье подчинения, любовное зелье и отворотное одновременно, отупляющее и ослепляющее. Последним фактом Поттер был возмущен особенно.

— Я не поеду в Хогвартс, — прорычал Поттер, — с меня хватит!

— СОВ ты сдал, — ответил Волдеморт. — Ты не хочешь достичь большего?

— Зачем? — пожал плечами Поттер. — Быть пешкой в войне?

— Дамблдор разочаруется в тебе, это факт, — согласился Волдеморт. — Я же могу сделать тебя ферзем. Ты согласен?

Какую-то минуту Гарри смаковал вечерний капучино.

— Черным ферзем, черным, — ответил Гарри.

***

Следующие два года о Гарри Поттере Снейп знал только понаслышке. Первого сентября произошел фуррор, когда Гарри не явился в школу. По слухам, Гарри поступил в Дурмстранг и закончил его через два года с отличием. Волдеморт опекал юношу, навещая его каждый месяц. Под давлением третьей силы, которую в волшебном мире Британии он представлял, Фадж отказался от министерского поста, и был избран Пий Толстоватый, марионетка Волдеморта. Все волшебники были настороже, потому что казалось, что мир рухнет в бездну. К счастью, этого не случилось, потому что возвращение Гарри в Британию привело к стабильности. То, что Гарри держал за руку Волдеморта, никого не смутило. Наоборот, увидели в паре выгодный политический и гражданский союз, не только близкие отношения двух любовников. Северус по привычке навещал старого друга Люциуса Малфоя, и там же по привычке останавливался Темный лорд с Гарри Поттером. Последние выходили из спальни Волдеморта взъерошенные и немного утомленные, с засосами и укусами на шее. Гарри хищно скалился, а у Волдеморта появлялось мечтательное выражение лица. Волшебный мир расцвел благодаря властной руке Волдеморта, и Северус Снейп ни разу не пожалел, что сварил когда-то Амортенцию для Тёмного Лорда.


End file.
